Automated event recognition in video data has numerous practical applications for security and transportation. The ability to recognize events depends on detecting and tracking objects in a video stream. However, several factors such as lighting, weather, camera placement, scene complexity, and data compression can reduce the quality of the input video stream, thereby degrading the performance of automated tracking algorithms.